The Ties that Bind
by thelast.thingido
Summary: Snow, David, and Regina all try to rule a kingdom together, but they're finding that they're all stubborn in their own way, making peace between them difficult. Until Snow gets an idea on how the bind the three of them together. OT3 Regina/Snow/David Threesome set after 3x13 "Witch Hunt"


AN: This is a threesome fic, so please be kind because I've never written threesomes before. It was a trying experience that involved a lot of grueling research by reading many stories of smut. Yes, that was terribly difficult for me :). This fic is ot3, but heavy on the Snow Queen, because that's where my heart lies. I hope you enjoy and I would love any feedback and comments that you guys can think of!

* * *

The Ties that Bind

* * *

"This isn't working, Snow." David said with hesitation as he sat on the edge of their bed, watching his wife at her vanity, wearing a white night dress and winding down from another trying day. She sighed at his words, perhaps in annoyance or perhaps because the silence between them had grown so heavy these last few hours, she was grateful for it finally breaking.

"Give it time, David please." She finally responded gently, her tone of hope ever present, but frustrations were still running thick in Charming's blood, causing him to run his hands over his face.

"Any more time, and we'll end up tearing this kingdom apart." He looked back at his wife as she sat, eyes cast downward and worrying her lip between her teeth. "She's undermined our decisions, she's too stubborn to compromise—"

"She's not used to sharing the throne." And that excuse was getting old to the prince because it had almost been two months now, trying to rule this kingdom alongside Regina, unsuccessfully so.

"She won't get any better unless she actually starts sharing." He countered, causing another heavy silence to settle between the two of them, and David almost gave up trying to get through to Snow all together, because the princess was defending Regina at every turn. Although he knew her loyalty lied with him, he also knew that Regina's tolerance of the couple had blinded Snow into thinking it was more than what it was. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that this was something his wife wished for more than most things, to have her step-mother back alongside her, to have her forgiveness—her love.

"This is our fault." She stated suddenly, with bold dramatics in her tone as she bounced up from her chair, pacing in front of him, and he rolled his eyes lightly at whatever excuses she would say this time. "We've divided this castle in half—we've shut her out."

"That's what she wanted." David's hand waved towards nothing in particular, and Snow stopped in front of him, with the faint glimmer of gears turning in her head.

"That's not what she needs." She pushed on. "We have to find a way to bring the three of us together."

He sighed while a look of sympathy washed over his face, taking her hands in his, and gently pulling her towards him until her thighs were leaning against the mattress, and her body settled between his legs. But her mind was still distant, eyes not focusing on his face.

"I know you want that Snow, I do too," His thumbs brushed over her knuckles, squeezing gently until she finally looked at him. "But maybe we're all too different to live under the same roof. Even if we tried with everything we had to include her in our lives, we're married. It will still feel like she's an outsider."

Snow took a moment to process his words, thoughts forming together in an idea. Slowly and meticulously, as he watched her with a growing curiosity, noticing those gears in her head turning. Finally her focus went on him again with a soft but mischievous smile, as she leaned in to kiss him. He returned it, somewhat hesitant and confused, especially when she deepened the kiss with passion, moving her tongue past his lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Once he relaxed a bit into the kiss, she deftly climbed up onto the bed and into his lap, straddling him, his hands automatically going to her hips, pushing up her gown inch by inch.

She pulled away from his lips, breathing labored as she whispered in his ear before moving her lips down his jaw.

"We…could include her in that aspect as well."

"What do you mean?" His throat hummed in response to her lips on his neck, until the words started to register in his brain, causing his grip on her hips to tighten as David gently pulled her away to face him. His eyes narrowed and suspicious. "Snow, what do you mean?"

She gave him such fake innocent eyes as she continued coyly, her hands moving over his chest.

"A show of good faith…Of trust. If we open ourselves up to her, in the most intimate of ways—"

"No." He interrupted sternly, still keeping the volume of his voice soft in the space between them. "Not a good idea. Not even close to being a good idea." His words were interrupted when Snow suddenly grinded down on his lap, causing his throat to tighten and her eyes fluttered slightly at the feel of him growing between her legs.

"Don't act like you've never thought of it before." She whispered, voice thickened with lust. Her own images of Regina—Regina with him—with her—engulfed her mind. These thoughts weren't new to her, and it must have been because they were back. Back in her castle, one she shared with her step mother so many years ago, and now those memories were flooding back on a daily bases, as if no time had passed at all. She found herself watching the queen too closely, trying too hard to be in the spot light of her attention, just as she always did when she was a teenager. And just like then, it seemed to only cause Regina to become more distant. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes this time, perhaps she would make new mistakes, and perhaps this wouldn't work at all. But it was a good idea.

At least, it was the only idea Snow had left.

So kissed David and pushed him back on the bed. Not too long after, she had him agreeing to anything she wanted, and afterwards, as they both laid in bed together, wrapped around each other breathing heavy and exhausted, he finally looked over at his wife.

"Fine." He said simply, but she knew his meaning and was grinning brightly at him for her victory. "But convincing me is easy. We still have to convince her."

* * *

Regina was uncomfortable, though she didn't dare show it. It had been two days since Snow and Charming had their discussion about inviting Regina into their more 'marital' activities, and when the night finally came to pose the request to the other woman, they shared a bottle of wine between the two of them to settle their nerves, then called for the queen to come to their bed chambers. As soon as Regina got there, she could immediately feel the shift in the atmosphere. It was late in the night, the princess dressed in her simple white night gown, and Charming only wearing loose fitted sleeping pants. The queen wasn't dressed nearly as inappropriately, wearing a long sleeved blue gown and heels, her hair long and cascading down her back. She expected something to be seriously wrong, for them to call for her so late in the night, which was the only reason why she hurried her steps down the hallway. It seemed to her though, that there was no emergency, only this feeling of intimacy that she felt as if she was intruding on, as her eyes landed on the half empty bottle of wine that they had placed on their center table.

It was uncomfortable, but she didn't dare show it.

When they finally did tell her why they called for her, she laughed. She laughed for almost a full minute straight, as David look down embarrassed, and Snow just glared at her step mother's obvious mockery.

"This is insane." Regina finally managed, her face steeling slightly once a silence settled back over them.

"What's so insane about it?" Snow pushed on, already having all the rationalizations in her head—all the good reasons and motives that people create so that they could make bad decisions. "I know you—…" Her voice cut off quickly with the dark and dangerous glare that casted over Regina's face, practically daring the girl to make claims about how much she 'knew' about the queen.

"All three of us." David quickly interjected, seeing this going south fast. "We've been at odds since we've gotten back to this land."

"Longer than that, Charming." Regina slipped in, snidely.

"You know this isn't working for you, and it's not working for us. But we want it to, more than anything." He tried to show her through his almost desperate tone, how important this was to the couple, and how important it should be to the queen.

"So am I to be your consort, or are you to be mine?" The older woman's eyes were on Snow when she spoke, strong and piercing, causing the girls mouth to go dry.

"This could be seen as a way to gain some even ground between the three of us." Charming went on, purposely ignoring the tension that was building between the two women. It caught Regina's attention though, her eyes moving over to the prince. "You wish to control us, to gain power over us. What better place to do that?" The queen wasn't convinced by his words, but they were brave none the less, causing a smirk to raise on her lips for a moment. Then she shook her head slightly at the absurdity of it all.

"This won't work." She said with a sigh, starting to turn towards the door, before Snow's voice stopped her, sounding strong and the tone only shook slightly.

"Any other suggestions, we'd be more than willing to hear it." Regina looked over at her step-daughter, with a silent and heavy consideration, allowing the girl to gain confidence and her voice softened and held the slightly condescending tone she always used when she talked to the queen. "Peace between us is the only thing that will make us strong enough to survive."

She considered laughing at them again, but didn't have energy for it.

"I don't believe peace between us lies in your marital bed." She took a long moment considering the two of them, young and full of stupid ideas, thinking this would bind three of them. They looked eager, almost desperate though, to try anything. She doubted very much that they would actually be able to go through with this, and that thought caused a shift in her, and an idea started to form inside her head, as she slowly moved over to the couch that faced the bed they were standing in front of. With a disinterested air about her, she sat and took her time getting comfortable before looking back at them with a smirk. "But you are more than welcome to convince me otherwise."

Charming and Snow glanced at each other with a slight confusion and then looked back at Regina as her eyebrow rose expectantly. Eventually, they figured out her meaning, they must have, because they turned towards each other and leaned in for a kiss. A simple and chaste kiss, that had Regina rolling her eyes at the innocence of it. How those two managed to actually conceive a child, she had no idea.

Though after a moment, it seemed that the initial nervousness wore off, as Charming tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The queen was easily disinterested in the slow pace, waiting for one of them—most likely Snow to stop this from going any farther, out of her innate innocence. The kiss did build though, gaining passion, but lasting too long. Just as Regina was about to make some snide remark and leave, David pulled at the knotted ties the top of Snow's gown, and with her help it fell quickly to the ground, leaving the princess naked. The other woman's eyes widened at that unexpected and sudden development, showing her surprise before she could stop it, as her sight couldn't help but move down the soft curves and creamy white skin of her body. When the wandering look of something she swore was not awe reached the girl's face once more, she saw Snow's eyes watching her as David's lips moved off of hers and travelled down to her neck.

Regina stoned her face, infuriated that she was caught so easily. But it didn't stop her gaze from lingering downward once more, as Charming gripped roughly at his wife's hips, pulling her into him, both of them gently rocking as they kissed again. She couldn't bring herself from tearing her focus away from them, because it was a forbidden sight to be granted to the queen. It was one that should be kept innocent and pure, just as everything that was given to Snow remained. Which is what made it so dangerously enticing. She noticed his hands moved to the back of her ass, gripping roughly, with his fingers spread against the white skin. Then suddenly, one hand landed a particularly hard sounding smack to the subtle flesh, which caused Regina's body to jerk slightly and Snow was groaning in his mouth.

Regina was uncomfortable, but for different reasons, and that wasn't something she wasn't particularly proud about as she licked her lips and squirmed slightly in her seat on the couch. She really didn't know what to expect, if she was ever to think about the two of them in bed. This would not be what she would have expected though, perhaps candles and hushed words of love and modesty, missionary position under the blankets, both still half clothed. Perhaps that, but not _this_, not Snow naked and moving down to her knees, as David pulled his already hard erection out of the confines of his pants. He traced over her lips with the head of his cock as he gripped it firmly, before she took it into her mouth, with wide eyes looking up at him.

David moaned and threw his head back at the feeling, while his wife worked with vigor along his shaft, her head bobbing up and down at the action. The sight was about all Regina could take, finally getting up from the couch, and walking slowly over to them, the princess's eyes suddenly following her every movement. She stopped once she was standing next to the couple, looking down to Snow, and she was realizing more and more how easy it was to blur these lines when they didn't share blood..

"You look good on your knees, dear." Regina said with a soft and gentle tone, but her eyes were dark, and Snow's watched those dark features as the older woman's fingers traced her moving jaw, before they weaved through thick and long brown hair. She fisted her hand, gaining a firm grip and guided her head farther, forcing her to take in more of David's shaft than she was expecting, causing Snow to choke momentarily, before releasing her again. Regina did nothing to hide the slightly cruel smirk that rose on her lips at the sight.

"Why don't you join her?" She heard David suggest, a little breathlessly, causing her eyes to land on him, with a hard glare.

"I kneel for no one, Shepard." Regina moved closer to him, her hand trailing up his chest and around the back of his neck, his focus on his wife shifting to the queen. "They kneel for me." As soon as the words were whispered, she pulled him to her, kissing him firmly. He returned it after a brief second, recovering from the quick force of the action. She gained control over the kiss easily, exploring his mouth, and feeling out his rhythm, urging him to match hers. Hands moved back over his chest, feeling the strong muscles, causing her skin to heat up at the warm touch. It had been far too long.

Regina thought if Snow wished to share her husband, then so be it. Her interest in David always rested heavily on the fact that he belonged to her, and hurting her step-daughter had always been on the forefront of her mind. Now though, she didn't have her revenge to focus on—she didn't have anything, but there was nothing wrong with finding distractions along the way. David could be a very good distraction, and she figured it wasn't her fault. They _invited_ her into their bed, so any residual hurt that Snow might gain from watching her step-mother with her husband, was really just icing on the cake.

Regina almost laughed against Charming's mouth, thinking about how young and foolish these two were. This wouldn't bind the three of them. It would destroy them. Unfortunately for the happy couple, the Queen never much minded a little destruction. These last few months, she was actually longing for it.

She felt Snow move away from them and stand behind her, causing Regina to adjust and face him fully, his hips automatically pushing against her, feeling his erection press against her lower stomach. A low baritone growl resonated out of his chest when she reached down and wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly.

After a moment, David broke away from her lips, breathing heavy and blown out pupils, his hips rocking gently against her as she felt Snow move closer behind her, and suddenly both the prince and the princess's hands were on her, roaming over curves and deftly undoing her dress, pulling it down and new skin was replaced by Charming's mouth, kissing along her jaw and down her chest. The queen felt utterly surrounded by the both of them—engulfed and contained, and usually such a feeling would be constricting for her, but now it only caused Regina's focus to scatter and her hands moved from his waist to his shoulders, as the last of her cloths fell away and his lips settled over her breasts. Her fingers ran through his hair and gripped the blonde as he pulled one of her nipples in his mouth.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips when Snow pushed her body full against her back, and she spoke compliments to her, but not with the innocent intentions or hopeful tone as she usually did. No, there was a dark edge lining her voice that the queen had never heard before and she found it utterly intense, causing her eyes to close and lean back against her.

"Regina, you're so beautiful."

As her hands moved around the Queen's body, fingers brushing over her hips and moved around to her stomach.

"We just want to make you feel good."

Her hands moved to trace hipbones, then bushed against the top of her thighs. At first Regina thought that Snow was being hesitant with her touch that was tortuously light, but then she realized that the girl was only teasing her. When she finally arched into the touch, pushing her chest against David's mouth and hips against the princess's hands, she was rewarded by a sharp pull of her nipple by rough and strong fingers, which caused a groan to escape her lips.

"And trust me, you're going to feel amazing when he's inside you."

Then Snow's lips pressed against her ear, with a husky tone.

"I want to taste you after…"

All the air left Regina's lungs at that, at the almost fierce desire that marked the other woman's words, as she felt Snow's head move to the crook of her neck, kissing her way down from her jaw, and normally she would never allow for anyone to mare her skin in any such way, if it was even considered that would earn her partner a swift slap across the face and thrown out the door. But there was something to be said about how the soft lips were pulling and sucking at her neck, something like pressure and fire underneath the Queen's skin, and it had been so long since she was able to wrap fingers in someone's hair, as she reached behind her to grip at Snow's brown locks. Just to feel the way another's body pressed against her, gained way for the thought that perhaps she would allow Snow this small favor. Regina felt sharp teeth scrape across her pulse point, followed by a soothing swipe of a tongue, and she couldn't stop the quiet moan at the feeling. But her nails did dig into the younger girl's scalp when she felt her smiling against her throat.

She pulled Snow away from her neck gently, moving her around to stand between her and Charming, and the princess allowed for it, allowed for Regina to have as much control over this as she wanted—as she needed. Regina positioned her back to face David, and as the two women made eye contact the Queen didn't allow it to last long, already seeing such dramatic searching on the girl's face, so her eyes moved down the bared body before her, along the snow white skin and soft curves. David's hands gripped his wife's hips, pulling her back against him, and as she felt his erection pressing against her, her eyes fluttered and head fell back against his chest. Large hands covered her full breasts, gripping firmly and as his fingers went to toy with her light pink nipples, she was arching into him already, biting her lip and moaning. Her mind with him only. Regina licked her lips and closed the space between the three of them, cupping Snow's cheek and bringing her glazed over eyes to clear slightly at the sight of her.

Then Snow whispered her name.

They crashed together in a kiss, rough and passionate, and not nearly as calculated and controlled as when Regina kissed David. This was pain and pleasure, and lifetimes worth of wanting and desperation. Their tongues fought and teeth bit and pulled at each other's lips, keeping time with each other and yet never gaining any footing. The kiss sent a fire burning in the pit of Regina's stomach, one she tried to quell, yet it was difficult since Snow only seemed intent to fan the flames with her intensity.

Her body pushed itself against the princess's enjoying the feeling of having her trapped between herself and David. Eventually Regina broke away from her lips, only to allow her to breath, continuing her assault along her chin and jaw, biting and nipping gently at any skin she found. Suddenly she felt Charming's hand move between their bodies, the back of his knuckles pushing against her lower stomach, and causing the queen to pull away just enough to see his fingers move through Snow's folds, rubbing circles against her clit in a steady and learned rhythm. At the sight and sounds that filled the air between them, Regina could tell how aroused Snow was already. The princess jerked against the touch, eyes closing once more to the feeling.

"Do you enjoy that, princess?" She asked breathlessly against her cheek.

"Yes." Regina's palms pressed into her breasts, feeling the weight of them, exploring the soft curves and pointed peaks.

"Are you ready for him, so quickly?" Her teeth pulled at the girl's earlobe, and with a shift of David's hands, he moved two fingers inside her, causing Snow to moan loudly.

"Please…" She begged breathlessly, causing Regina to smirk, and pull away just enough to see her face.

"Please, what? Do you wish for me to move my hand between your thighs?"

"Yes." She said so quickly and desperately that it made Regina tilt her head slightly out of curiosity. Her full lips leaned down against the younger girl's ear, her breath hitting skin and making Snow's body shake a bit.

"Is it your prince that you're so wet for?" She whispered, quiet enough that David couldn't focus enough on the words. "Or is it me?"

Snow whimpered at her words, teeth biting against her own lip, keeping herself from answering. Regina's face darkened with lust at the action, knowing full well what it meant. And if Snow wanted to deny such obvious wanting for her, she would have the girl begging and crying for her by the end of the night.

"Get on the bed." She stated firmly, almost angrily, while moving away from the princess. Snow followed her though, pulling away from Charming to wrap her arms around Regina's neck and pull her into another kiss. The queen had no choice but to return it, as the other woman pushed her body against hers, fitting them together almost perfectly. When they broke away Snow's eyes were wide and innocent, whispering against Regina's mouth.

"I want to see you with David first." She said it as more of a question, already having reasons for her request. Because Snow could get lost in Regina, she knew that because she always felt lost with her, without reason or purpose, just whatever Regina wished of her—the girl knew she would do. That wasn't what this was about though. That would do nothing but cause more of a divide between the three of them. "…Please." Snow begged, pulling away slightly to watch her face more clearly.

Regina all but glared at her request, even as Charming moved against her side, hands moving over her body. After a few moments, she relented, figuring it would only show weakness to have such sudden favor towards Snow. That would only allow Regina to lose control, so with a sharp quickness, her head snapped towards David and gripped his jaw fiercely between her fingers, nothing but sexual fury painted on her face.

"Don't you dare fuck me like you're taking a bandit's virginity." She hissed, then leaned in closer to his mouth. "Make me feel it." They crashed together in a kiss as Charming leaned down to grab the back of her thighs, lifting her up effortlessly to toss her onto the bed, crawling after her as she moved back to make room for him. He settled over her, kissing her again with a rough passion, his body pressed down on hers as Regina's nails scraped harshly down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. The action had him moaning, his hips pushing against her, as her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she felt him hard against her lower stomach. She was more than ready for him, and getting far too impatient at that point to wait any longer, so she started to push him away so that he would get the hint. He leaned up and rested his weight on his knees, as he gripped the shaft of his penis and rubbed his head along the soaked skin between her legs, just to see her squirm in the slightest movement, a small push of her hips towards him.

"I think I'd like to hear you beg." He teased, with a gruff and dark voice, causing her to glare at him.

"I think I'd like to slit your throat for even suggesting that." She was not teasing when she said it, but his eyebrow rose playfully regardless.

"Maybe next time." His voice lightened, and Regina relaxed from her defensive tone.

David replaced his cock with his fingers between her legs, feeling the slickness of her folds before pushing two of his fingers inside her.

"You so tight." He said with a smirk, his thumb teasing at her clit. He pushed in and out slowly, a few times, before his arm gained a quick and unexpected speed, working like a piston, the muscles in his arm straining as he thrust his hand against her over and over. Regina bit her lip hard, to keep herself from whimpering, as she moved her hips against his movements.

Though even his patience wore thin of such teasing, already aching and ready to be inside her. With a quick movement he removed his fingers and grabbed at her thighs, spreading them as he entered her with one hard thrust.

She did moan at that, arching off of the bed and grabbing the sheets.

"You wanted to feel it…" His voice was strained and he started moving in short but rough jerks of his hips, knocking a little air out of her lungs at every time he filled her. "How does it feel?"

Regina hummed in response, her heels digging into the cushion of the bed to lift her hips to his thrusts each time, causing little shocks of electricity to shoot through her body. His hands moved over her breasts, toying with the hardened peaks before gripping them fully with his palms. Their eyes were locked on each other, a brief moment when all else fell away around them.

"How do I feel, Charming?" She whispered, with a fake innocence in her smirk, hiding all her cruelty. Though not very well. "Not better than your wife, I hope."

David growled at her, in an aroused sort of anger, and he grabbed her leg and lifted it to rest against his shoulder, causing her to lose some of her leverage as he held her hips down with strong hands and adjusted his thrusts slightly. But it made all the difference, this new angle, hitting her deeper than before, and Regina's mouth opened in a silent cry, feeling the air getting pushed out of his lungs as she felt the head of his cock brush against the sensitive soft spot deep inside her.

Once she regained the focus on her sight, she was reminded of Snow's presence when she looked up at David to see her kneeling next to him, kissing him as he thrust into Regina, one of Snow's hand absently trailing down the queen's leg. When they broke from the kiss, Charming's eyes were back on Regina, but Snow was whispering something in his ear. Something that was no doubt effecting him as he moaned at her hushed words and eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Then the princess's piercing and dark gaze was on Regina's for the first time.

"He's good at that, isn't he?" And it was almost surreal to the queen, to see this new side of the princess, this deep voiced and in control side—this intimate and _sexual_ side of Snow—and it was having the most primal effect on Regina.

"So good." She moaned out, and he grinned at the words, moving his hips faster at the compliment. Regina's head fell back against the pillows, feeling her body start burning up from the inside, the pressure in her lower stomach coiling tighter with each hard thrust into her. His hand moved to rub tight and rough circles against her clit, and she arched into the feeling. "Good boy." She whispered, so close to coming, all the tension and trials of these last months, of these last years, scattering away from her mind, breaking apart into nothing as her body tensed and she felt waves crash through her. She came hard, stilling her hips, and eyes still shut tight as she relished in the sensations of his movements, still sensitive from her orgasm. Then she felt the slight pulsing against the her inner walls as he came, filling her. His hips stilled against hers, groaning deeply as he finished. Her eyes finally opened to look down when she felt David pull out of her, and he deftly moved aside on the bed to allow for Snow to replace him between Regina's legs. Her hands gripped at the queens thighs, spreading her legs farther apart, her face mixed with awe and desire.

"Beautiful." Snow whispered, voice so full of lust that it caused Regina's hips to twitch slightly at the sound. At the movement, the princess stroked the inside of her thighs with her thumbs, moving her head down and her tongue licked a single long swipe along Regina's folds, causing the older woman to suck in a sharp breath. The taste was enough for Snow though, quickly settling her mouth against her, kissing and sucking at the wet skin, teeth lightly catching on her clit briefly before pushing her tongue inside of the other woman, tasting and swallowing every bit of moisture that was being pushed out by the clenching of her walls, and her body becoming aroused again gave the princess plenty to feast on. And not a drop went to waste.

The princess's hands stayed firmly on Regina's thighs, and her enthusiasm was dizzying for the both of them. Snow didn't move her mouth against the apex of her thighs with any kind of hesitance or inexperience. Most definitely not inexperience. And where this princess learned how to please a woman so easily with a skilled tongue, Regina had no idea. It was something she never expected, with a girl so revered and had innocence claimed on her at every turn. She certainly wasn't innocent now, and every single dirty and degrading thought went through the queen's mind as her hand moved to grip tightly at the back of her head, fingers wrapping in the dark brown hair. Snow's wide eyes were on her, watching every movement and reaction, and the intensity of it caused Regina to close her eyes tightly, head falling back as she pushed her hips against her face.

Regina came against Snow's mouth with a loud and drawn out moan, arms falling back at her side, body sensitive and twitching as the princess pulled away and ran her fingers gently through Regina's folds. It caused her eyes to open enough to focus on the girl between her legs, watching as she slid her middle finger into her mouth, still slick from the efforts of her orgasm.

Snow hummed a bit at the taste, before moving further up the bed, her knees settled on either side of Regina's hips.

"You taste amazing." She whispered, hands settled next to her shoulders, as if to brace herself. It wasn't until then did the other woman notice David moving to kneel on the bed behind his wife, stroking himself. He was hard again, and Regina couldn't help but be impressed by that fact.

Her eyes went back on Snow.

"I'm sure I taste even better mixed with your husband." Her hand moved up to gently grip the girl's chin. "Since you've been in such a sharing mood so far…" Regina's voice trailed off as Charming entered her with a hard thrust, causing Snow to shift forward with a moan, and Regina kissed her already open mouth, moving her tongue to taste everything she could reach. The older woman's hands moved over her breasts, gripping the flesh between her fingers and moving with the rocking motion of Snow's body, causing the girl to start moaning in her mouth before she pulled away.

A loud smack sounded in the space between the three of them as David's hand landed hard against Snow's backside, causing Regina to shudder at the action.

"Does he always fuck you like this?" Regina breathed against her lips. "…Does he leave marks on that perfect skin of yours?"

"Not always. I think you're a bad influence." She smirked, full of dark tones and snark, bending her head to nip at Regina's bottom lip. The queen's tongue ran over the light sting of her playful assault, then brought her hands down the girl's sides, nails raking in retaliation. Regina looked over Snow's shoulder to make eye contact with David.

"Fuck her harder, Charming." She smiled darkly, and it made him double his effort, taking the flesh of her hips into his rough grip, pulling her back onto him harder each time. "Teach her a proper lesson."

Snow groaned loudly, at the change in pace, eyes closing tightly and hands grabbing desperately at the sheets under her. Regina pushed her lips against the girl's ear.

"Be grateful it's not me in his place, otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." She hissed, before sinking her teeth in Snow's neck, biting hard and causing the girl to cry out. Quick enough, Regina ran her tongue over the mark left on her, comforting the reddened wound, as her hand moved down the soft muscles of her stomach, between her legs, and moving against her clit, causing the princess to gasp. The older woman pulled back to look at the princess, and pushed gently with her fingers, moving in steady circles, as she watched Snow's eyes become unfocused. She was close already, practically dripping wet since the moment they started all this, so it didn't take long before her body was shaking, her throat letting out weak whimpers.

"Look at me." At the whispered order, Snow's green eyes were suddenly piercing brown ones with a fierce intensity. "Come for me."

Regina captured her lips in a fierce kiss, as Snow followed the order quickly, shaking against the strong hands that held her hips and moaning into the strong kiss that held her mind. Regina absently recognized the labored breathing of the prince slowing along with his thrusts, finishing quickly after his wife, but she paid it no mind. He had Snow every night, every moment—but _this_ moment—this time it was only the queen that Snow thought of as she reached her peak. After so long of wanting victory over the bandit, wanting control over this uncontrollable and stubborn girl, Regina had finally won. If only for a moment.

Snow was quick to collapse next to her, once David had pulled away, the three of them settled in the bed, out of breath and exhausted, with Regina in the middle of the generously sized mattress. After a few long moments of collecting themselves, the queen was the first to speak.

"This…was certainly not how I expected my night to go." She said lightly, earning a slight chuckle from David.

"It's better though, than what you expected?" Snow asked, shifting to her side to face Regina and her husband. She gave the princess a quick look before her sight went back on the ceiling.

"I hope you don't think this means I'm budging on the territory treaty." She responded, half serious.

"Well, we'll discuss politics when we're politicians again." A yawn broke through David's words and then he was giving a lopsided grin towards the two women. "For tonight, let's just lie here and marvel at how amazing I was."

Regina rolled her eyes and Snow smiled back.

"You definitely brought your A game, you arrogant bastard." His wife said with a sarcastic bite to her voice as she shifted on the bed, grabbing at the blankets that were pushed aside during their activities, and with Charmin's help, they were pulling the covers over the three of them. Regina looked back and forth between the two of them at the action.

"Did you plan for a sleepover as well?" Her eyebrow raised as Snow's arm snaked around the queen's waist under the soft warm cotton.

"Your side of the castle is such a long walk…" The girl purred, lips close to Regina's ear, and it caused a shiver to run through her.

"It wouldn't kill you to stay for tonight." Charming shifted closer to her on the bed, his hand trailing down her arm lightly.

"In fact I think I like you in our bed." Snow's voice sounded tired but content, and even Regina couldn't stop the small smile rising on her lips.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me." She murmured, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, her head on the pillow and body warmth at both sides of her.

It didn't take long for Charming to drift off to sleep, his breathing slowed and heavy and his body warm next to Regina. The Queen didn't feel as restful though, lost in thought and looking up towards the ceiling. It was difficult to relax in this foreign space, still feeling out of place, and the thought of slipping out from between them and leaving for her own bed was growing more and more in her mind. Then she felt Snow's arm shift higher along her abdomen, fingers tracing lightly against her ribs. Regina turned and looked at the princess, surprised to see eyes already watching her.

Still, it wasn't that surprising, she supposed, to see the younger woman's expectant gaze on her. Always expecting, always needing and wanting something that Regina felt incapable of giving.

"I know it was your idea." The queen stated, just above a whisper as to not disturb David. Snow's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "To _bind_ us." She clarified, and instead of guilt or shame, the princess only smiled softly.

"You didn't seem to mind." Her fingers kept tracing ribs, causing her to tremble slightly.

"Surely it wasn't the first time you had thought about it." Snow's eyes did break from her gaze at that, trying to hide something on a face that always showed too much. "How long?" Regina pressed, as the younger woman stayed silent.

"Long enough." Snow answered finally, looking back at her, almost fearful of her response. A light and quiet chuckle came from the Queen at that.

"You should have told me sooner, I think we could've avoided a lot of the messiness of our past if you had." Regina smiled slightly, which made the princess relax a bit.

"If you had stopped trying to kill me for five minutes, I might've." She joked, but something about her words, it made conclusions be drawn and caused the queen's face to grow painfully serious and the sight of it made Snow's features follow suit.

"You think this won't kill you?" Her whisper was dark and tried for cruel, but only sounded broken. "Do you think because he's beside us, there is no betrayal here?" Regina thought it was the only reason she was in their bed, not to bring the three of them together, but to play out some young fantasy that Snow had harbored for long enough, apparently. Snow was quick to shake her head though, eyebrows knitting at the cold pain that shined in the brown of Regina's eyes.

"This wasn't about me just wanting you." She whispered back fiercely. "I love you. I always have." There was such a determination to her words—words that the queen had heard plenty of times before, but never really believed, but now it seemed hard not to. "But that doesn't make me love David any less, because there is nothing but love that we have for each other and for you." The hand that was on Regina's waist searched for a brief moment to take her hand, entwining their fingers together. "There's nothing wrong or bad or _weak_ about love. And you deserve love, Regina." Tears stung the older woman's eyes before she could stop it, hating that she was showing such emotion at the girl's words. Snow placed a kiss to her bare shoulder, then moved to rest her head on it. "You deserve to happy, and I will do everything I can to take some of your pain away."

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the night the three of them spent together. None of them agreed that it would happen again, and yet none of them said that it wouldn't. It certainly seemed like a possibility at some point, but things were hectic at the castle, the search for ways to defeat Zelena was still in the forefront of their minds, and they did have a kingdom to run. One which they seemed to be able to run a little smoother. They were able to compromise a little more, Regina no longer spending her free time on her side of the castle, being able to bare the happy couple with a little less distaste. She wasn't happy, and things were not ideal, but it was a distraction. One that the queen needed desperately.

It was midday when she received word that Snow wanted to see Regina in her bed chambers. It was an odd request, and a part of her wondered if it was a sign that they would continue their activities from the previous month, and that thought caused a slight smirk to rise on her face as she walked down the long hallways.

Once she got to her room though, Snow was the only one there, her back to the entrance and looking out to the view of the kingdom. It was still and quiet in the space, and it made Regina tense immediately.

"What's this about?" She asked, trying to keep a level and disinterested tone to her voice, even as she felt her nerves start to get the best of her. At the question, Snow turned around and looked at her, a small smile crossing her lips, but even Regina could see the apprehension in it.

"I have something I want to tell you." The princess spoke quietly, and the other woman started to walk towards her cautiously.

"Where's David? What's wrong?"

A heavy pause settled at that, until finally after a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said, and smiled again almost hopefully.

Regina was silent for a long moment, as the words sunk in, and realizing what that mean for her place in their lives. A new baby, with a doting mother and father, and there was no place for her in that equation. That was why Snow was so hesitant to tell her. The queen stoned her face, and straightened her back.

"Well. That is certainly news." She gave a slight nod towards the princess. "Congratulations to you and your prince." At that, Regina turned on her heels making her way out of the bedroom.

"Regina, where are you going?" Snow was quick to follow, closing the distance and placing a gentle hand on her arm, causing the other woman to face her once more.

"To my side of the castle." She answered curtly. "I'm sure you two have many preparations that need to be dealt with." She tried to turn away once more, but the girl's grip grew more firm.

"This is your baby too."

Regina was actually at a loss at those completely insane words that just came out of her step daughter's mouth. Confusion washed over her face.

"I don't have to explain to you how that's not possible, do I?" She knew that she was never much of a mother to Snow, but surely one of the servants explained to her how babies were made. Still Snow's hopeful and determined expression didn't waver, not even slightly, as the grip that was on Regina's arm moved down to hold her hand gently.

"This happened when we were together." She went on, bright and innocent eyes gleaming at her, so excited and desperate for Regina to just open her eyes and see the world in the way that the girl did. The queen never could though, she was never taught to as Snow was. "_We_ conceived this child—all three of us. It bound us in more ways than one." What the princess was suggesting, what she was foolish enough to believe—it was ridiculous.

It was.

"But it's his—"

"It's ours." Snow interrupted, moving both her hands to her arms, pulling her in closer. At the hope and soft tones that the girl used, Regina started to relent.

"Does David have a loose definition of conception as well?" She asked, her gaze flickering to the ground.

"He's wants you in our lives as much as I do." The princess cupped her cheek, urging her to look up. "We have nothing but love to give you Regina. Please don't shut us out."

Regina was silent for a long moment, considering the girl's words, and the options laid out before her. This would be difficult, to make this dynamic of three to work out, despite Snow's enthusiasm. All three of them were stubborn in their own right, and so different. But still, she supposed it wasn't impossible. And the fight inside Regina had dwindled away mostly, a part of her so tired of pushing against any wall she came across.

Snow spoke of it as if it was a new chapter in their lives, a new kind of start, and maybe it could be seen as one, for a girl that always could find a happy ending after losing everything. Regina saw it as more of a distraction. But a pleasant one.

She reached out and place a hand over Snow's belly, resting against the soon to be child. A smile started to tug at the queen's lips.

"I was worried as to why you were falling ill lately." Regina confessed quietly, looking down at her hand. After a moment she felt Snow's fingers lightly trail up the extended arm, and when their eyes met, there was a teasing look on her face.

"I'm feeling better." Snow said, suggestively. Regina's smile grew at that, turning into a playful smirk, the hand that rested on her stomach snaked around her waist, and pulled their bodies together gently.

"We should celebrate." Her voice was already heavy in the air around them, her head already leaning down to capture the girl's lips. With an infuriatingly coy sort of giggle, Snow stopped her with hands firm on her shoulders.

"Not without David."

Regina's eyebrow rose challengingly.

"Of course, dear." Both arms wrapped around Snow's waist. "Call for him, and hope he comes before you do." Both of their eyes darkened at the words, and when Regina leaned in to kiss her, Snow didn't stop her.


End file.
